<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inukag Week 2020 by C_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613327">Inukag Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm'>C_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this is no longer one shots. Everyone wanted this one story to continue. I hope even though I am killing myself to write so much this week that everyone is enjoying it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acceptance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome was a spiritualist. She was often called when a house was put on the market to make sure it was clean of negative feelings and blessed. Her brother liked to try to take advantage of her abilities and try to get her to go ghost hunting, but she always told him to leave the spirits alone. They didn’t like being gawked at. She was able to clear away the negative energy and set their souls to rest usually with ease. Sometimes it was harder than others, and sometimes if their deaths were particularly violent it was almost impossible to put them to rest. She’d had to exorcise a few, but she hated doing that. They hadn’t deserved what had happened to them. Then there were the demons. Everyone thought demons were terrible. But here in Japan they used to be a species. They had been known as Youkai. They unfortunately had been driven to extinction centuries ago, but their spiritual powers were so intense they couldn't be easily cleansed. Those left her exhausted and unable to move the following day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week she was being called in to check on a house that had been on the market for a very long time, and actually she had dreamed of owning it for many years. It was considered haunted but the realtor didn't believe in such nonsense. They just let it set. No one wanted to buy the haunted house. And she had walked by it more times than she knew staring at the beautiful but broken stained glass windows, and admiring the beautiful manor style house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then finally her friend at a different realtors office called her. They had heard about her and wanted her to go check it out, they had a potential buyer but apparently he wanted to demolish the thing. At those words she refused. She couldn't let him do that. It was a beautiful house, even if she hadn't ever seen the inside. She couldn't let him tear it down. She told the realtor no for the first time ever. She wasn’t usually paid for her spiritual services. She had a full time job at the local hospital, and this was something she did on the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So instead she went to the back and filed for a loan. She had been living in a small apartment for years and saving as much as possible. She had to put in a bid. She had to save the house. She called her friend back and asked how much the house was being sold for. When she heard the number she almost cried, there was no way she could afford that. She put in a bid anyway with the notification that she was going to restore the house and keep it the way it was meant to be. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't let it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got a call the next day from the realtor. The other company had gone to the site and apparently backed out. The house was hers. She asked when she could go see it, and they set up a time. SHe had to work that evening but she had an appointment in the morning. She was floating on air through her whole shift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning she woke up and went to her future home. It was just as beautiful as she had imagined, but the negativity in the air was almost oppressive. The realtor ended up getting a call in the middle of the showing and excused herself for a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome knew this was her chance. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her book of matches. To some it was an old wives' tale, but to her, it had saved her life more than she could say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strike the match. If it glows yellow and orange you’re safe, if it is blown out immediately, there are ghosts present. If it glows blue, you are in the presence of the powerful and malevolent. You are in the presence of demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She struck the match, and it flickered for a second, then began to glow blue. Okay, so there was definitely a demon here. But she could handle it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the match blew out and she heard a whisper, “Think yer so clever, dontcha? Think that little match trick will save ya? It won’t. Now get outta my house. Yer not welcome here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry. I know this is hard to understand, but I’m hoping this will be my house too. I promise I will try to be respectful, but if you try to hurt me, I will defend myself. But if I didn’t buy the house, it was going to be torn down. I had to try to save it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice was quiet for a second then came back as a growl, “Who the fuck asked you to protect me? I don’t need yer help!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed and was about to respond when the realtor came back in, “I’m so sorry, it seems things are never done. What would you like to see next? I know you already put in a bid, but I thought maybe you would like to get a look around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome smiled and nodded, “I would like to see the bedrooms if that’s ok. I know it has 4, and you said 2 and a ha;f bathrooms, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realtor nodded, “Yes it does, come upstairs and I will show you the bedrooms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After checking out the gorgeous home, Kagome was more sold than before. SHe found herself lovingly touching the original woodwork and her hands were drawn to the beautiful fixtures. She wanted this to be her home. She agreed to go to the office the next morning before work and sign the paperwork. With any luck, the home would be hers before the next week was over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week went by in a blur. She was doing research on how to fix things, and finding local companies that would do minor repairs. She wanted to be able to do most of the work herself, but she knew there were some things that were out of her capabilities. She put in a notice with her landlord, but she had six weeks to move out. That was plenty of time to get everything in order. She started checking out garage sales and flea markets to get a bit more furniture. She had been staying in a studio apartment and now she was going to have a huge house. It did come with a fridge and stove, so that was a bonus. She could go to the laundromat for her clothes for a while and hang them to dry, that wasn't a priority. But she needed a couch. She managed to find one at the flea market in relatively good condition for under $100. She was tickled pink! She had a few friends help her load in on top of her car and drove back to the house with it. She had messaged the realtor and they showed up with the key and let her put it inside, but the realtor looked nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realtor handed her the key and apologized, “It seems someone has been in here in the last week and was vandalizing the place. I don’t know how though, the door was still locked and none of the windows were broken. We can file a report with the insurance, since it was still our property, I just hope this isn’t a bad sign.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome unlocked the door, and stepped in. It seemed the demon was very mad that she was moving in, several of the doors were no longer attached to their hinges, and there were claw marks across every piece of woodwork she had touched. He didn’t like the fact that she liked them. Her heart broke for a second, then she took a deep breath. She could overcome this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please file the report, but this isn't a bad sign. Everything will be fine. Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had her one friend help her bring the couch in and they set it up in the one parlor. After her friend left she began creating a seal on it. She made sure it wouldn’t hurt him, but he couldn’t do any damage to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to be rude, but please don’t destroy this. If you stop trying to ruin things you will be able to use them too. I’ll be moving in here in the next few days. I hope we can get along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She left and locked the door behind her, the realtor said they had the other key for the insurance and they would give her that copy once everything was done. She went home and finished packing the rest of her things, she left out the last minute things but for the most part all of her small apartment was packed in a matter of a few hours. She went to work the next day and after work took a few boxes to the house. She made sure to have seals written on every box until she could get things settled. For right now she was putting everything in the one back parlor. She had to decide what to do about the demon here. He had said it was his house, did that mean it was his when he was alive? She could exorcise him, but if he behaved himself then maybe she wouldn’t have to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the start of her next day off she stopped and bought a bunch of cleaning supplies and went to scrub everything. She could at least get it a little more homey. As she walked in his power hit her like walking into a brick wall. It took her a minute to catch her breath and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. She gently sent some of her power out to clear the way. Not to hurt him, but to push him away from the door. He seemed to leave the second she felt her power touch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scrubbed the floors, and cleaned all the windows. The amount of light that was now filtering in was an amazing difference. After several hours of scrubbing she finally decided she needed to talk to him. She was taking a break on her couch, and sipping one of the many bottles of water she had brought with her. The power and water were set to be turned on in a few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, can we maybe talk for a minute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited for a while and finally decided she might as well just say her piece. “I was wondering which room was yours so I can start moving my furniture in. I didn’t want you to not feel welcome here. You said it was your home after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That worked apparently. A door slammed shut upstairs. That one. She went up the stairs to see that he had taken the second largest, leaving the master bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want the master? I mean, if it was yours you can keep it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she felt him again. He wasn’t as angry this time. She could feel the pressure from his power, but it wasn’t pushing her away like it did earlier. It just felt heavy and thick, like it was full of sadness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, how about I try this again, which room do you want me to take?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the doors closed except one. It wasn’t the master’s it was the room across from his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s fine. I will move my stuff in there. It won’t be for a few more days. I hope you’ll be nice to the electrician. They’re coming to turn the power back on. I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t welcome here. Is there anything else I can do to help that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t ready for the voice. It came like a whisper right behind her ear, “Why do you even care? You could exorcise me in a second. I can feel the power radiating off of you. You’re a miko. Miko don’t care about demons. We are filth, they eliminate us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her gasp came out against her will and her voice was barely a whisper, “I don’t think you’re filth. I think it was wrong what they did to your kind. I know if given a chance we all could have lived together, but the humans were too afraid. That made them overreact, and they were wrong to do that. You didn’t deserve it. I have only ever exorcised demons that tried to hurt others. Normally I try to put their souls to rest. I can do that for you if you’d like, but I don’t sense any evil within you. I sense more sadness than anything. You really don’t deserve to suffer for that. So, since I am moving into your house, I figured we could work this out together. I won’t hurt you, if you don’t hurt me. Deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced around, not sure of where he really was. Then his voice hit her ear with a whisper again, “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time she shivered. There was no air from his voice, but the silky smooth sound caused pleasant shivers to course down her spine. Then she smiled. She had struck a deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I need to keep putting protection seals on my things? Or will you behave yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keh, I won’t touch yer shit, if you stay outta my space.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, then stopped herself, “Can I at least scrub it? I have a light dust allergy and I want to get everything clean. I took a strong allergy pill today, but I don’t like taking it every day. I promise other than basic dusting I will stay out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you can clean it, wench.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was startled by the nickname, then she realized they hadn’t been introduced. “My name is Kagome, what’s yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't think he was gonna answer. He was silent for so long, then the whisper came back, “Inuyasha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t hold back the smile. She had made a new friend. Thank goodness, because she really didn't want to hurt him. That was the last thing she wanted. Ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha, it’s nice to meet you. I guess we’re gonna be roommates for a while. I hope I don’t make you feel too uncomfortable. I’ll do my best to be respectful of your space.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt his power fade and his door clicked open and closed as if to tell her he was back upstairs. Maybe this arrangement wouldn’t be as bad as she had feared. At least she would always have company. Plus, the last time she had a roommate they ate all her food, that wasn’t a possibility with Inuyasha. Yeah, this might be the best roommate situation she’d ever find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am a people pleaser.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So originally Day one was going to be a one shot, but everyone was asking for more so I decided I would be nice, because I can't help myself. Here is a second chapter of Day one's story. I don't know if I will be posting the stuff I originally had written for this or not now. We'll have to hold on and see.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Inuyasha. </p><p>I hope everyone is happy that the one shot is no longer a one shot. It seems to happen a lot...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2 Loyalty</p><p>Kagome had kept her word and left him his room mostly untouched. She had scrubbed the walls and the floors and he was happy to not be surrounded by cobwebs and dirt. He was also happy to be able to see through the windows for the first time in years. He hadn’t tried to leave the house, he wasn’t sure if he could or not, but he knew it didn’t matter where he went he would never be welcome. So, he might as well stay here. His mother had died so long ago, but he had been alive at the time. His mother had hidden him here while she was alive, and tried to give him a safe place to stay and it had a garden in the back for veggies and the forest that ran behind the house where he could hunt for meat. She had tried to prepare him for after she was gone. She had been a human after all, and knew she wouldn’t live as long as he would. </p><p>His father had been a demon, and not just any demon but a very powerful one. He had set the house up so it wouldn’t be bought or sold for several years. He even had several trusts set up so that it wouldn’t be allowed to fall into disrepair. Unfortunately, he had passed away when Inuyasha had been young. Things managed to be kept up for a long time, but it wasn't forever.</p><p>Eventually the funds dried up, or maybe they were diverted. He didn’t know, he never went out into the real world. That seemed like ages ago. Then the miko came. He was wary of course, but he had been so lonely. She came everyday and brought food. He refused to eat for several weeks. Hiding from her, and ignoring her. She would sit and talk to him, not expecting an answer, just filling the silence.</p><p>He was relieved if he was honest. He hadn’t known who or what she was. She just was someone to fill in the empty void of his life. After coming every day for several months and removing the old food and replacing it with new he finally decided he would speak to her. He was locked away in another room but he spoke to her all the same. She had been so kind and seemed so caring. Not to mention he had been so lonely.</p><p>He was tricked. She talked him into coming out eventually. She hadn’t done anything then though. A few nights later he was out in the forest hunting when he was attacked. He made it back to the house to heal. But she had been waiting there for him. For a second he was grateful to see her thinking he might have someone to help him. Alas, she cursed him. She banished him from this plane of existence and now he was trapped as a spirit in the house. He could move through the house and speak and be heard, but he had no corporeal form. It had taken him years to find out how to make small things move. Just enough to scare away potential buyers.</p><p>Until Kagome. She had managed to bring light and sunshine into the house. She had brought music and life back into his dreary existence. It had been a few months now, but he had started to look forward to her days off when she would put on some music and clean the house. He began to look forward to the smells of her cooking food in the kitchen. He couldn’t eat it, but it made his mouth almost water. It seemed like it had been years since he wanted to be alive.</p><p>“Inuyasha, do you mind if I come clean your room?”</p><p>He could feel the smile, even if she couldn’t see it. “Go ahead, Wench.”</p><p>How did she get him to trust her so easily. She entered his bedroom and she couldn’t see him lounging on the bed. His blankets used to be musty but she had insisted on washing them and hanging them outside to dry. Now his whole room smelled clean and fresh. It reminded him of days running through the forest. Free to feel the wind in his hair. She quickly sprayed the windows, ran over all the furniture with a duster and then brought in that loud monstrosity she called a vacuum. His ears pinned to his head but he didn’t move. The rug had also been cleaned and now it only took a minute or two for her to clean it.</p><p>She finished quickly and smiled at her handiwork. He had to admit since she moved in the house looked nicer, and smelled even better. She was making it into a home again. It hadn’t been a home in a very long time.</p><p>“Hey, I know I try not to have company over but I am having a repairman come today to take a look at a few things. I need a few estimates. He’s a friend of mine. Try to be nice. I haven’t told anyone about you, because the last thing we need is for people to start coming to the haunted house. I won’t let him in your room though. Just please, don’t say anything?”</p><p>His smile vanished, of course she wouldn’t tell people about him. It’s not like they were friends. He was trapped here. A prisoner.</p><p>“Keh, I’ll stay put. Not like I want to meet any of your friends anyway, wench.”</p><p>Her face fell for a second, “Oh. That makes sense. I’m sure us humans are pretty annoying to you anyway. It’s not a lot of work, I just want to get the heating and air conditioning squared away before the weather gets nasty. If you ever need or want anything to be done with the house, you can let me know. It’s your house too.”</p><p>He felt his jaw drop. Was she really asking his opinion on her home? I mean she had bought it fair and square. And for the most part he’d been nothing but an asshole since she moved in. How in the hell was that fair? He even made sure she hadn’t moved into his mother’s room even though it had been empty for over a century. Where did her kindness come from, and how in the hell did she deem him worthy of it?</p><p>That night she made a nice meal and around 6 at night there was a knock at the door. When she answered it a deep voice was speaking to her and for some reason it grated on his nerves.</p><p>“Well hello there, beautiful. Mmmm. It smells fantastic in here. Is that your famous chicken and cheddar souffle? All for me, huh? I must be the luckiest handyman alive, baby.”</p><p>Inuyasha heard her chuckling at his flirting, and it was pissing him off. He had no idea why it was pissing him off, but it was.</p><p>“Come on, Naraku. Let’s eat then you can tell me how much it’s gonna cost me to update the central air. What would you like to drink?”</p><p>“What are the options? Are you on the menu?”</p><p>Now he couldn’t stay upstairs. He snuck down completely silent, and stood in the corner watching the idiot attempt to win her over. Like she could be so easily won over. She was better than this asshat.</p><p>“I have wine, if you’d like. I bought white to go with the chicken, but I also have some iced tea, or I can make a pot of coffee or hot tea for you.”</p><p>“Wine sounds wonderful. Now, can I help serve?”</p><p>She shook her head, “just have a seat, and I will bring the plates over. You can pour the wine if you want, but I only want a half glass.”</p><p>He took a good hard look at the guy and he felt like he knew him. His hair was black and had a greasy quality to it, his eyes so dark they almost looked black, and his skin was pale. He was wearing some torn jeans and a clean but very stained shirt. Which he agreed made sense if he was going to be working on the house. As Kagome was turned around though he watched as something small and white was dropped into her glass. It fizzed for a brief second, and then dissolved. He held back the growl and stepped closer to her.</p><p>He had to tell her, but he had promised he would be quiet. This asshole was going to poison her! But why? Was he going to rob her or something? Then he saw the hungry look in the man’s eyes as his gaze went up and down her from behind. Inuyasha saw red.</p><p>“Inuyasha! What are you doing?!”</p><p>He felt like he was waking up from a terrible nightmare. But he apparently hadn’t been asleep. The table was overturned, several dishes broken and Kagome’s friend and guest was unconscious in the corner. Kagome looked scared, and he realized he had fucked up.</p><p>His voice came out as a growl, “The fucker put something in your drink. I don’t know what the fuck it was, but I watched him do it.”</p><p>Her eyes were wide and her gaze landed on the unconscious man. She stepped closer to him and his growl got louder. She seemed to be ignoring him though as she patted the man’s pockets until she heard a clicking sound of something being shaken in a container. She pulled it out of his pocket and her silent gasp stopped his growling.</p><p>Then for the first time in the few months that he had known her he saw her angry. She was always so full of life and happiness, but now, she was pissed. He watched as she grabbed the guy’s arm and began trying to drag his limp body across the floor.</p><p>She was decently strong, but not strong enough to move dead weight, that topped her weight at close to 75 lbs. He wasn’t sure if it would work,  but he had to try. He did enough damage to her kitchen, even if he was protecting her.</p><p>He grabbed the guy’s other arm and hoisted the man up. Kagome gasped and dropped the arm thinking her previous friend was waking up.</p><p>“Open the door, I got him.”</p><p>Her eyes searched for his, but she still couldn’t see him. She nodded and ran to the front door throwing it open. Inuyasha set the guy down, none too gently and she came back with a now empty container from the pills and threw it on top of the guy. Then closed the door behind her and he heard the lock click.</p><p>The scent of her tears caused him to panic as he spun around. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He didn’t know how to comfort her, but he knew he had to try.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>She just shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes.</p><p>“Come on, and sit down. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you.”</p><p>Her head snapped up. “Inuyasha, thank you. I just never dreamed he would do something like that. I knew he kinda had a crush on me, but I never thought he would try to do anything to me. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t intervened.” The tears sprang anew at those words, as if the terror of what might have happened had just dawned on her.</p><p>“Hey, I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt you. Not while you’re living in my house.”</p><p>The watery smile at least made up for the pain he could see in her eyes. At least a bit. </p><p>“Why did you save me? I know you want me out of your hair. Not that you want me to get hurt, I know that’s not who you are. But you didn’t owe me anything.”</p><p>“Keh, d’ya really think I am that much of an asshole? Just because I don’t trust people doesn’t mean I’m willing to watch one get hurt.”</p><p>Why had he saved her? Why did the idea of that asshole touching her bother him so much? He remembered his mother telling him a few stories about the loyalty of Inuyoukai. About how they would do anything to protect the other members of their pack. Maybe that’s why. I mean, she wasn't family, hell she barely counted as a friend, but she was all he had. She might as well have been his pack. Of course he would protect her. Loyalty ran deep in his blood. That had to be it, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are all lucky I love you. I busted my ass to finish this before bed last night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha<br/>I have been getting my ass kicked at work so if I have grammatical errors please just ignore them. I have not had time to edit this as well as I would like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confession:</p><p>Kagome had blocked the asshole from her life, and filed a restraining order. She told the cops he tried to roofie her. She had flushed the pills, and didn’t want to talk to him anymore. She hoped with all her heart that would be the end of it. She also made it a point to talk to Inuyasha and try to do something nice for him everyday. He had saved her from something she didn’t like to think about. He had protected her.</p><p>After that they had actually started talking a bit. She found out that he was actually really easy to talk to, and it wasn’t just because he didn’t talk much so she had to fill in the space. He made her feel safe. It had been a while since she had something like that. So they stayed up late talking, and she showed him some of her favorite tv shows. It turns out he had no idea what a tv was. She had a lot to teach him.</p><p>She found out he could push buttons on the remote so she set him up with the netflix password and taught him how to use it while she was at work. After work she would make dinner and they would watch Supernatural together. It was one of her favorite shows, and he seemed to be enjoying it too. Mostly. He wasn’t terribly fond of how the demons were portrayed all the time, but she did let it slip that the angels turned out to be assholes too. He perked up at that.</p><p>Now they were a few scenes in and he thought Dean was a badass, even if he was a “short sunovabitch”. She laughed every time he said it. Maybe he would like to see some anime too. If he liked seeing short guys be badasses he might like Fullmetal alchemist. She hadn’t really been big into anime, but her brother loved it so she ended up growing up with it and got hooked on a few.</p><p>Maybe after they finish this one. She didn’t want to miss his reactions, so she’d rather watch it with him. Not that she could see his reactions, but listening to them was enough to brighten the darkest days for her. It was strange how much he was starting to mean to her. She looked forward to coming home and talking to him. She missed him when she was at work or off doing whatever errands she had to run. It was pathetic. She was developing feelings for a spirit. One who was trapped in her house, and only tolerated her because she was the lesser of two evils. What a nightmare.</p><p>One night she was sitting at home and got a phone call from her realtor friend Ayumi. Apparently she had a house that needed to be cleansed asap. Kagome begrudgingly agreed and set up a time to go the next day. She should have asked questions. It would have been the smart thing to do. Normally Ayumi offered them up without being asked so Kagome didn’t think anything of it.</p><p>After work the next day she went directly to the requested house before going home. Ayumi was waiting for her by the door and unlocked it and walked in as if everything was normal. The blast of negative energy knocked her on her bottom as the door was opened. Something powerful was in this house.</p><p>It took several deep breaths to regain her composure. Ayumi was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear her over the blood pounding in her ears.</p><p>“Kagome, what happened? Are you ok?” After she caught her breath she nodded and stood and began to follow the pulsing power. It led her into the basement and there she found a small crawl space covered by a tiny door. Ayumi was telling her about the house but she couldn't focus on her friend's words. She couldn’t get her mind off of the power pulsing behind this little cubby. She reached in and her hands closed around something wrapped in an old disheveled cloth. It was battered and dirty, but she could feel something solid and cool to the touch. More than anything though she recognized the aura it was exuding. It reminded her of a certain previous resident of her current house. Wait, was he a previous resident? Oh it didn’t matter. It felt like Inuyasha’s aura.</p><p>She pulled it out and inside was a very old and beat up katana. It looked like it would barely slice through a wet piece of paper. But the energy in it was intense. Even pushing a bit of her reiki into it didn’t calm it down. She would almost swear that the extra power she was pouring into it was making it sing.</p><p>“Kagome, what is that, and how on earth did you know it was down here?” The look of absolute confusion on Ayumi’s face brought her back to herself for a second.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ayumi. This sword is cursed. I could feel it the second I stepped through the door. It needs to be cleansed and I don’t even know if I have the power to do it. It really shouldn’t stay here.”</p><p>Ayumi looked like she didn’t want to believe her, “Kagome, I can’t allow you to take anything off the property. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Her eyes were drawn to the sword, it was speaking to her in the most bizarre ways. Before she even realized what she was doing she held a match in her hand. Once she saw it her mouth was moving before she could stop it.</p><p>“Ayumi, what color do matches burn?”</p><p>The look of confusion then incredulousness flashed onto Ayumi’s face, “I guess orange. Why?”</p><p>Kagome nodded her head then lit the match on the wall. She held it at arms length away from the sword and it glowed a dull orange. She pulled it closer to the sword and the color changed to a vibrant blue. Ayumi’s eyes went wide. Just for good measure to prove that it wasn’t a trick she pulled the match away again and it returned to orange. Back and forth a few times the color flashed bright blue every time it got close to the sword.</p><p>“Demonic items cause matches to glow blue. I don’t know why, but it’s always proven true for me. Demons spirits cause the same reaction. I can leave it, but I can tell you that someone will get hurt. I promise it has no value, and the owners likely didn't know it was here. Please, Ayumi. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. I know you don’t either.”</p><p>Her eyes were stuck on the match that had dwindled down, she looked terrified. She knew kagome had some priestess abilities, but Kagome had never told anyone what all she was capable of. Ayumi finally took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>“Just, please don’t get yourself hurt either, Kagome.”</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips and she nodded. “Of course, I don’t think I can cleanse it, but I should be able to seal it away so it can’t hurt anyone. But the seal will likely need to be recharged and often, which is why I can’t just leave it here. Thank you for understanding.”</p><p>Ayumi escorted her out of the house and as soon as she turned around to lock the door Kagome saw a dark shadow. It was moving far too quickly for her to protect them both. She put up a barrier around Ayumi to keep her safe, but it seems the shadow was only after her, and she was too late to stop it.</p><p>Kagome awoke in a hospital bed. She felt like she should be in pain, but her whole body felt kinda numb. She didn't know what day it was or what time it was. Her eyes roamed the room and landed on her little brother and her friend Ayumi. Neither had noticed she was awake yet. Her eyes felt dry and heavy. She tried to blink them, but she would have sworn there was sawdust under her lids. A small moan escaped her before she could stop it and both of the other occupants looked at her and stood with a not so quiet utterance of her name.</p><p>She cringed at the sound. Everything seemed loud. Even her breathing seemed loud.</p><p>Ayumi was at her bedside, “Kagome I thought you said you could seal it? You promised you wouldn’t let it hurt you.”</p><p>Kagome was racking her brain trying to remember what Ayumi was talking about then she remembered the sword.</p><p>Her head shook the tiniest bit, “It wasn't the sword. There was something after it. I’m glad you’re okay though. Where is the sword? We can’t let the thing get it.”</p><p>Souta stepped up, “I already put a minor seal on it and placed it in my car. I kept those talismans you gave me from before. I don’t know how long it will hold it, but the doctors think  you should be able to get out before tomorrow. You just had a bad bump on the head and a small fracture in your wrist from falling. Wanna tell me what happened, sis?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Not until I figure it out. How long have I been out?”</p><p>“We brought you in last night and you were mumbling some name I didn’t recognize. Who’s Inuyasha?”</p><p>Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She had said Inuyasha’s name? I mean she had gotten used to talking to him every day, and they had definitely gotten a lot closer since he saved her from Naraku, but she said his name? In her sleep? She was trying to remember what she had been dreaming. Trying to build a puzzle while missing most of the pieces.</p><p>“Did I say anything else?”</p><p>Souta grinned, and her stomach turned. Oh hell, what had she said?</p><p>“Well, I could only make out a few words, but they sure sounded romantic. So, you went and got a boyfriend and didn’t tell anyone, huh? You even told him you’d see him at home. Is that why you moved out of your apartment in such a frenzy?”</p><p>Her cheeks were glowing, she could feel the heat settle into them. “It’s not like that. He’s my roommate.”</p><p>Now his smile dissolved, “Kagome, you bought a house so you could have a roommate? That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>Now she huffed, “I wasn’t looking for a roommate. He came with the house, and he didn’t deserve to be kicked out!”</p><p>What else could she say? He did live in the house before she bought it, and he was a nice guy. If his previous actions with Naraku had proven anything. And all the other things he had begun doing for her. She would walk into a nice comfy living room with relaxing music on the tv, and a cool glass of water on a coaster. He had discovered he could move quite a few things and made it a point to be as sweet as possible. Maybe it was because she had bought him fresh bed linens and a few books too. She figured he deserved to not be bored out of his mind. Although now that he figured out YouTube he seemed to be hooked.</p><p>Just like she seemed to be hooked on him. The smile she could hear in his voice made her happy. When he would figure something out and exclaim excitedly, it just made her day. Now Souta was grinning at her again, oh shit she had gotten lost in her thoughts about Inuyasha and she could feel the soft sappy grin spreading across her face.</p><p>“So, just a roommate, huh? Sure he is. I’m gonna go tell the doctors you’re awake. That way we can get you home to your boyfriend” he practically skipped out of the room. </p><p>Ayumi stepped up now, “Kagome, that house was empty. There was no one living there for a long time. It was left in a special trust and it wasn’t able to be bought or sold for a long time. Did you move in with a vagrant?”</p><p>Shit, of course Ayumi would know the details of the house. She was a realtor. How could she smooth this over. Then a lightbulb went off, “Ayumi, what does Inu mean?”</p><p>“Dog. Kagome, you got a dog?! That’s wonderful. Oh but he needs to be fed. Should I go take care of him?”</p><p>Kagome chuckled, that worked for now, “No, he’s not what you think. I can sense spirits and I found the spirit of a dog in the house. He’s been keeping me company. Thank you though. I do need to get home and make sure he’s okay though. He’s terrified of people so he won’t come out for anyone else.”</p><p>She wasn’t quite lying. He was a dog youkai. And he was unlikely to speak to anyone else. </p><p>The doctor’s arrival halted the conversation, “Miss Higurashi, are you feeling okay? You took quite a tumble. Had us worried. You had a bad bump on the head, but there was no sign of swelling. You did fracture your wrist, but it isn’t bad, You should only need to keep it in a sling for a couple weeks. But you can go home tonight. I’ll get the paperwork for you to sign.”</p><p>He left as quickly as he came in and a nurse came in and handed her a bag with her clothes. After a few tries she was able to stand up on her own and get to the bathroom. She changed back into her outfit and was feeling more like herself already. She filled out the necessary paperwork and Souta gave her a ride home. He promised to help her get her car the next day. He insisted on coming in to get her settled, she really hoped Inuyasha would behave himself.</p><p>The second she walked in the door she could feel his presence, but he seemed to be staying quiet now that Souta had walked through the door. She held the katana in her hand but the seal on it made its presence virtually undetectable. For that she was very grateful, she knew he would recognize it the second the seal was removed.</p><p>Once Souta got her settled in, he left saying he’d be back to meet her boyfriend later. Inuyasha’s power flexed at those words. She tried so hard to ignore it. But the second the door closed he was growling.</p><p>“Boyfriend? Is that where you’ve been? I thought you said you weren’t going to be long after work. You said you just had to go do a simple cleansing for your friend the realtor, and you were out with some boyfriend? Why the hell would you lie?”</p><p>She sighed and her shoulder slumped as far as the sling on her right hand would allow it. </p><p>“No, Inuyasha. I did not lie to you. I spent the night in the hospital. I’m sorry I didn’t make it home. I didn’t mean to worry you. There was something at the house that attacked me. I fell down and broke my wrist. I’m fine by the way.”</p><p>His power stopped pulsing at her, and his tone switched instantly. “Fuck Kagome, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what that thing on your arm was. But I still shouldn’t have overreacted. It’s not my business that you have a boyfriend. Can I get you anything?”</p><p>She smiled slightly, “I need to take these pills. Would you get me a glass of water?”</p><p>His youki faded as he walked to the kitchen and soon enough a glass of cold water was floating towards her. She struggled with the pill bottle for a minute before it was pulled from her hand and replaced with the glass. Then a single pill floated out and was being held in front of her mouth. Part of her thought it might be a bit weird but the tired part just opened her mouth and chased it with a sip of water. Supposedly, these were to help prevent it from hurting, and to help her sleep. She had slept a lot but she was still so tired. She stumbled to the living room and sat in her corner of the couch.</p><p>An hour later and she was still awake but she seemed very out of it. She was giggling at everything. Inuyasha seemed to be amused by everything she said.</p><p>“I just don’t understand why he looked at the tablet. He promised her he never would. He promised her she was allowed to live. And now he saw into her most intimate moment.”</p><p>Inuyasha had turned on Black Mirror. She had been enjoying it until this episode, but there was something about putting a camera in your child’s eyes so you could see everything they saw. But now the young girl was practically an adult and her father had found the tablet and turned it on just in time to see his daughter lose her virginity. It was all kinds of weird. But that was the point of Black Mirror.</p><p>Her head seemed to loll to the side every time she tried to turn towards him. Not that she could see him, but she knew he was sitting there. This time she smiled. She must have looked a sight, because she heard a slight throat clearing as if that was even possible for him. Had he just made the sound to get her attention?</p><p>“What is it, Inu? Did you need something?”</p><p>“No, why would I need something? I was more wondering why the hell you were staring at me like that? Did you need something?”</p><p>Her grin grew bigger, “I think I need to sleep. I feel funny.” She tried to stand and toppled back on the couch.</p><p>“Whoa. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken that pill. I think it was a little strong for me.”</p><p>As she contemplated standing back up she felt pressure form underneath her and she rose off the couch. She was floating in the air and she tried to grab where his neck would be, but there was nothing there to grab.</p><p>“Keh, knock it off wench, if ya keep squirming I might accidentally drop ya.”</p><p>She froze in his arms, if that’s what you could call it. He carefully carried her up the stairs and deposited her in her bed. Her cheeks were on fire again.</p><p>“Thank you, Inuyasha. You’re so good to me. Goodnight, I love you.” She rolled over without realizing the words that had just slipped out of her mouth. She was loopy on the medicine but that didn’t make the words a lie. He was sweet, caring, and considerate. Not to mention her own personal savior. She fell asleep in seconds.</p><p>Inuyasha stood there staring at the woman in the bed. He told himself it was the pills. It was just an effect of the medicine. She didn't even know what she had just said. But his heart was pounding. Was that what this feeling was? Did he love Kagome?</p><p>He stormed to his own bedroom. He had never even spoken to another human since the miko cursed him, that had been years ago. Now here he was living with a beautiful woman, and he was falling for her fast. And on top of all that she had just confessed to having feelings for him. It was probably not the same type of love he was feeling, but it was more than he had known for a very long time. Sleep was not going to come tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Inuyasha.</p><p>I am thrilled to see how much this story has blown up. I promise, I will get to all of the comments, eventually. I have had very little downtime this week. Please know that I have been reading them and they have definitely put me in a good mood to write. I appreciate all of your kind words. I'm glad I decided to stick with this dumpster fire. I really wasn't expecting this outcome. But I am happy that it has ended up like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha tried to remain hiding in his room all day. Kagome had been struggling to do things one-handed but every time he got closer to her his brain flatlined and he kept hearing her words echoing in his head, ‘I love you.’</p><p>She didn't mean it like that; he knew she didn't. But everything in him wanted her to. That was the part that fucked with him. She tried to talk to him, but he remained steadfast in his silence. At one point he saw her struggling to get something off a high shelf, and as he was getting closer he fucking froze like an asshole and the damn jar fell and almost smashed her foot. </p><p>What the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just get the hell over it? She hadn’t meant it like that. She was fucking drugged. She had no idea what she had been saying. She barely tolerated his existence. He left the room and stayed upstairs after that.</p><p>As it got darker, he realized he usually kept her company at dinner and finally decided to try again. He looked downstairs, and she was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t hear anything in her room, but he knocked anyway. No answer. Maybe she was brushing her teeth. He knocked a bit, but didn’t hear anything. She hadn’t said she was going anywhere unless he hadn’t heard her. He stuck his head through and regretted it immediately.</p><p>He could see her smooth, silky, pale skin, as she relaxed in the tub. She was wearing earbuds, and her eyes were closed. Her perfect body was going to haunt his dreams for eternity. If he had a dick, it would be hard and throbbing. Everything in him wanted to touch her. To feel her pliant flesh beneath his hands, and to make her moan his name. He had never wanted someone this much before. </p><p>And unfortunately he must have lost control of his youki because she opened her eyes and looked at the door. She removed one ear bud and called out for him, "Inuyasha, are you looking for me? I’m taking a bath, but I’ll be out in a bit. If you’re up for it, we can watch more Supernatural.”</p><p>He stepped away, and remained on the other side of the door, “Sounds good. I’ll uh.. I’ll meet ya downstairs.”</p><p>His voice did not crack. He was fine. He was fine. He went downstairs and sat in the corner of the couch waiting to see what would happen next. These last two days had been eventful to say the least. He really needed the craziness to stop. He turned on the tv and selected the show waiting for her to come down. When she did, he couldn’t unsee her soft wet skin.</p><p>“Inuyasha, are you okay?”</p><p>What had he been doing? “Uh, yeah. Why?”</p><p>Her giggle was amazing, “Um, well you were growling. Which isn’t altogether weird, but there’s normally a reason.”</p><p>Her hair was damp and curling around her shoulders from the messy bun she had it in, and her oversized baby blue tee shirt had slid down and was showing her one shoulder. Her cheeks were still dusted pink from the heat of the bath, and her shorts were fucking short, showing off her perfectly shaped legs that he wanted wrapped around him. Her soft lips that would look wonderful around his cock, were a beautiful deep pink, and they were moving. What the fuck was he doing?! She was talking to him! </p><p>“-acting weird. I’m gonna grab a glass of water.”</p><p>Shit! She walked back into the kitchen and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her ass! He was such a damned pervert! First he couldn’t stop imagining her saying, ‘I love you’ and now he couldn't stop picturing her naked! He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something terrible. It’s not like he could actually have a hard on, but he needed to get his mind to safer territory. It wasn’t working.</p><p>Then she came back in, her hips were swaying delightfully and he watched them and imagined them sitting on his lap! FUCK!</p><p>“Um, I think I am gonna skip Supernatural tonight. I’ll uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Her face fell, and it felt like he had just broken her heart, “oh, ok. Sleep well, Inuyasha.” She plopped down on the other side of the couch and just stared at the floor for a second.</p><p>“Ah, hell. If ya really wanna watch that bad we can watch it. I just was kinda in the middle of a book and I want to finish it. It’s one of the ones you bought for me.” </p><p>It wasn’t a complete lie. He had been reading all day to keep his mind occupied, but he didn’t remember anything he had read. His mind wouldn’t focus enough. Well, that was a lie. It was focused all right. On something else.</p><p>She smiled again and nodded, “Oh. I know what it’s like to be in a good book. Go ahead and I’ll watch something else. Enjoy your book.”</p><p>He stood up and went back to the stairs. Part of him wanted to stay near her, but the part that was embarrassed about his desire was telling him to get his ass upstairs.</p><p>Then she spun around, “Oh Inuyasha. I forgot. I found something at the house where I fell down. I think it might have been yours, if that’s possible. It’s hard to explain, but it feels like it’s yours.”</p><p>She stood up and bounded up the stairs. She arrived back to the bottom where he stood in absolute shock that she found something that was ‘his’. Everything he’d ever owned was in this house. What could she have possibly found?</p><p>She handed him a dusty cloth, and it had a spiritual seal on it. Even under the seal he could feel the power pulsing. His power. He knew it immediately. He removed the cloth and saw his father’s sword that had been stolen when he was cursed. He wrapped his hand around it and the power flowed into him. At least partly. It was still cursed, but he felt like a small part of him was restored. He looked up and Kagome was standing there gaping.</p><p>“Inuyasha? I-I can see you!”</p><p>He looked down and realized that although he wasn’t solid, he at least was in fact visible. And he could smell. Fuck he could smell! He had missed that sense more than anything. And he took a deep sniff and dammit his heart started pounding. Kagome smelled delicious and more than that, she smelled fucking aroused! FUCK!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Inuyasha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5 Instinct</p><p>Kagome felt the power of the sword melding with Inuyasha’s. It felt normal, like this was how it was supposed to be. Then she saw a form materialize. A gasp left her lips when she saw him finally.<br/>“Inuyasha? I-I can see you!”</p><p>It wasn’t solid by any means, but she could still see him. She had no idea previously what Inuyasha looked like, but he was a God. His strong chiseled jaw, his muscles flexed under his clothes, his long white hair flowing down his back. Then she saw two white triangles twitch atop his head and she realized he was a hanyou. She wanted to touch them. She knew it wasn’t possible, but with this new development it might be possible, eventually. Then she dropped her gaze to his eyes and the deep honey gold made her heart pound. They were like twin pools of sunset and she wanted to curl up and stay there. It wasn't fair! He was gorgeous! She felt herself getting hot and bothered and she took a deep breath. She had to get herself calmed down.</p><p>“I can’t believe I can see you. I thought you were a ghost?”</p><p>He smirked, and a fang stuck out of one side of his mouth and she had no idea why that was attractive, “Keh. I ain’t dead. I was cursed. And this might be the key to breaking it. Where did ya say you found it?”</p><p>She could barely find her voice, “Oh, umm. A house that is up for sale on the other side of town, but there was definitely something that didn’t want me to take it. It attacked me, and that’s how I broke my wrist. I fell while using my power to shield Ayumi.”</p><p>“Keh, you dunce. Why weren’t ya protecting yourself? Most spirits won’t go after people that can’t hurt them. You were the threat, of course it was going after you. You’re lucky you got outta there.”</p><p>Her smile was dazzling, “Aw Inuyasha, are you worried about me?”</p><p>A light pink dusted his cheeks and her heart was pounding again, “keh, no! Why would I be worried about a pain in the ass miko?”</p><p>Her smile never faltered. She reached out and touched the katana in his hand, and she sensed it talking to her. It was trying to tell her where to go. It wanted to tell her what to do. She needed to listen. Her instincts would guide her the rest of the way, but this sword was talking to her. She knew it.</p><p>She met his eyes and pulled the sword away from him. The second it left his grip, he vanished and his growl rent the air.</p><p>“What the hell are ya doing, wench?”</p><p>“I need it for a minute. I think it can help me break the curse. Unless of course you want it back and you can stay in limbo forever?”</p><p>His growling stopped, “you think you can break it? Keh, what’s the catch? Why d’ya wanna help me with this? Isn’t your job supposed to be killing youkai?”</p><p>Her eyes landed where she remembered his being, “Inuyasha, youkai don’t exist anymore. They were all wiped out. And of course it isn’t. I have never killed anything other than bugs crawling on me. I can’t even use killing mouse traps. Who are you kidding? Inuyasha, you deserve to be alive. You deserve to be whole. Besides, you saved me. It’s only fair I get to return the favor, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, you do owe me big for that one.”</p><p>She couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbles out of her. She had been nervous all day when Inuyasha had been avoiding her, but apparently he had been reading a good book. And who doesn’t love to stay in bed when they’re in a good story. Now she could focus on this without thinking she had offended her favorite roommate.</p><p>She held the sword slightly in front of her and closed her eyes. Her instincts never failed her when it came to things like this. She felt it pulling her towards a door she had avoided since moving in. It's not that she was afraid of the basement, it’s just that she could feel so much negative energy down there. Why would she want to go down there?</p><p>But today she would have to. She opened the door and she could feel Inuyasha’s aura following her close behind. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she pulled a string attached to a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The small bulb illuminated it enough for her to see and not trip on anything. But in all honesty, as far as basements went it was clean.</p><p>She reached a concrete wall and laid her hand atop it. There was power here too. A seal. Something keeping Inuyasha here. She pushed her reiki into it and she felt it fizzle beneath her hand. Then she heard him make a weird sound. She spun towards him and was sad to say she still couldn’t see him.</p><p>Ok, so that wasn't the curse. She should have known it wouldn;t be that easy, but she had hoped. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Her voice sounded loud in the gloomy basement. She felt like she should be whispering.</p><p>“Keh, o’course I am. I just felt some weird pressure when ya touched the wall is all.”</p><p>She smiled, “I think I broke the seal that was trapping you here. At the very least you can go if you want to now.”</p><p>“And why would I leave? This is my home. I have lived here since I was a pup.”</p><p>Her eyes cast downwards. She thought he would be happy to have some of his freedom restored, but maybe she had been wrong. Oh, she couldn’t worry about that now. She had to finish this. She closed her eyes, and the sword led her to the corner. She felt such hate and filth here. It made her skin crawl. She tried to reach out to clear away the evil, but she felt like it was actually leaving the wall and sticking to her. She couldn’t get rid of it. </p><p>As she stood there trying to burn it away, she felt herself begin to panic! This has never happened before! The sword fell from her hands and she put both hands forward, trying to protect herself, but the dark shadow of evil seemed to cover her like spiderwebs. She tried to brush it off, but it was all over her hands now and every time she touched herself she was spreading it further. Her heart was pounding, and a scream was welling up in her throat, but she was struggling with all her might to hold it back. If she screamed someone might try to come help her and they would be even more unlikely to be able to cleanse the taint in her basement.</p><p>She focused on a barrier but as she was about to erect one she felt what seemed to be a disconnect with her powers. She knew her powers were from her good heart, that’s what she had been taught. She had been trained to love everyone and protect everyone, no matter who or what they were. That was what gave her the strength she had. But this was taking away her light. It was poisoning her heart, and she began to feel hate and loathing. It was terrifying! She had never felt such an oppressive dark emotion before. Even after her so-called friend had tried to hurt her. She still had never felt this much darkness.</p><p>She huddled in on herself trying to think as many positive thoughts as she could to protect herself, but it seemed too late. She tried to think of puppies in teacups, but the images flashed of puppies drowning. She tried to think of butterflies, and instead and instead saw them trying to fly towards a candle and catching on fire to die in agony. Her heart was breaking. Then she tried to think of Inuyasha. Her sweet friend and somehow her strong protector. Then she saw him murdered in his own home without any memory of actually being dead.</p><p>That time she did scream! Not her Inuyasha! No! He couldn’t be dead. He was too important! She had just found out he could be saved, she couldn’t lose him now!</p><p>A bright flash of white erupted in vision, and the black tendrils faded and dripped off of her. She looked up and Inuyasha was standing in front of her holding the katana, but it was no longer weathered and beaten, it looked like a fang. It was enormous, and it radiated power. All the darkness in the basement seemed to fade as he stood in front of her. Then she realized all the light seemed to fade as well as she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha was watching Kagome try to cleanse the evil. She had said she could save him, but he wasn’t ready to believe that yet. He didn’t want to hope. As he focused on everything but her, he heard a loud clack and he saw that the sword had fallen from her fingers.</p><p>“Kagome, are you okay?”</p><p>She didn't answer. She seemed to be swiping furiously at her arms, and then her body. After several minutes of silence he asked again louder and still received no response. Then she wrapped her arms around her torso and began gasping for air. He tried to get to her, but it seemed like the air around her was thick with her reiki. He was growling loudly, but he barely realized it.</p><p>Then she let out a scream and he knew he had to protect her! He searched for all of 2 seconds on how to help and his eyes landed on the sword. Somehow he knew that was the key. He dove for it and the second it was pulled from the sheathe the basement felt lighter. Her scream had only lasted a second but now her breathing was calming down too. He turned around just in time to see her collapse to the floor.</p><p>He barely caught her before her head hit the concrete and he lifted her up and carried her upstairs. He set her on the couch and went and brought her a glass of water. Then knelt down next to her gently caressing her leg hoping she would wake up soon. It never even dawned on him that he could touch her without focusing on it.</p><p>Kagome woke up and felt something touching her leg. It didn't feel bad in any way though. It was a comfort. She felt herself smile instinctively, “Inuyasha, you saved me again, didn't you? I thought it was my turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha</p><p>TW Mentions of rape, noncon, dark thoughts and imagery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 6 Reunion</p><p> </p><p>Kagome remained unconscious for far too long in his opinion. Her brother Souta showed up and upon seeing his sister unconscious he tried to call 9-1-1. Inuyasha stepped in to stop him and was shocked to find out that not only could Souta see him, but he had been able to grab his arm and get his attention. He looked down and realized somehow she had broken the curse.</p><p>The miko, lying unconscious on the couch, had saved him. But at such a high cost. He would protect her from anything and everything in return for the gift she had given him.</p><p>“So, you’re the ‘boyfriend’, I take it?”</p><p>Inuyasha was caught off guard. What the hell was Souta talking about?</p><p>“You are Inuyasha, aren’t you? The guy Kagome has been seeing?”</p><p>His jaw hung open. Had Kagome been telling people they were together? Is that what she actually wanted? His eyes landed on the petite figure wrapped in the softest blanket he could find in the house. It was her favorite for that reason, after all. He knew he had started to want that, but he never imagined that she wanted that, or that she was telling people about him at all for that matter.</p><p>“She told you about me?” His voice sounded so unsure and uneven, it bothered him. But he had to know. He needed to know what she had said about him.</p><p>The young kid smiled, “Eh, not so much ‘told’. She said your name when she was in the hospital. When she was unconscious. But when I teased her about it, the blush kinda gave it away. She tried to tell Ayumi that you were a pet dog to get the heat off, but I knew that was a lie. But I guess it was only half a lie, wasn’t it?” </p><p>His eyes were on Inuyasha’s ears atop his head. He held back a growl at the thought of this kid judging him for who and what he was without knowing him. This was Kagome’s kid brother and someone she had spoken very highly of over the last couple months. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions and cause trouble.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I guess it was. I’m a hanyou. Half human, half dog demon.” He debated on telling him more, but when he looked into the kid’s eyes he didn’t see judgement or hatred, but actually what looked to be fascination and intrigue. Maybe Kagome was right, maybe a lot of the prejudices his kind used to face died with the rest of his kind.  </p><p>“I’ve lived in this house for the last few centuries, if you can call it living. I was cursed by a miko and trapped in the spirit realm. Kagome managed to break the curse, but I think it backfired and now she won’t wake up.”</p><p>Souta plopped onto the floor next to the couch and touched his sister’s arm. She didn’t react at all, but her body seemed to be intact and it was the right temperature.</p><p>“Hey sis, if you don’t wake up I’m gonna eat all your dumplings.” He leaned back as if expecting her to flail, then when nothing happened he gave Inuyasha a guilty look, “I had to try. It always worked when we lived with our mom and she refused to get up for school.”</p><p>He went back to staring at the young woman on the couch, neither of them knew what to do to help her, Souta spoke again in an almost hopeful tone, “Do you think we should take her to the hospital? They might be able to help.”</p><p>Inuyasha met his eyes. He was right, they might be able to help, but his heart told him they wouldn’t have any idea what to do and that this would be out of their depth. He stayed stock still for a few moments then shook his head, “I really doubt this is that kind of problem. Now she has reiki, do you have any?”</p><p>Souta shook his head and his gaze returned to his sister, then his eyes shot back to Inuyasha, “But I know someone who does! I’ll call him and see if he can help.” With that, he jumped up and ran outside to make the phone call. Several minutes later he returned, “Miroku is on his way. If anyone can help, it will be him. I think.”</p><p>They sat in tense silence until a knock on the door brought them both out of their concerned thoughts. Souta answered it and Inuyasha went to hide out of sight but where he could still hear and protect her.</p><p>“Souta, you sounded serious. What’s wrong with Kagome?” The man’s voice was smooth and laced with genuine concern.</p><p>“Miroku, I think Kagome tried to purify something, and it hurt her, can you take a look?”</p><p>By the time he got into the living room he was staring towards the kitchen, “Souta I think the issue is the demon that is haunting this house. Why hasn’t your sister cleansed it properly? You said she’s been living here for several months already.”</p><p>Souta cut in, “It’s not like that. Can you please focus? The demon in the kitchen isn’t the one hurting her. Inuyasha, come out here so he’ll stop panicking.”</p><p> </p><p>The dumb brat had sold him out, I mean sure the guy knew he was there, but he didn’t know he was alive and in the flesh. He stepped out and the look on the guy’s face was worth it, actually. His jaw fell open slightly and his eyes were wide with incredulousness.</p><p>“You’re not dead. How are you alive?”</p><p>“Keh, I think we can worry about the stories later. Can ya help her or not?”</p><p>Miroku cleared his throat and looked down to Kagome. He closed his eyes and held his hands outstretched over her, gently moving around her body as if looking for the negativity. When he got to her head, he gasped and his eyes flew open.</p><p>“The evil has pervaded her mind. It seems like she’s sleeping, but more than likely she is trapped in a nightmare. I don’t know if I’m powerful enough to wake her, but I can try. I will need some things first. I will be back in an hour.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Kagome was lying on the cold ground surrounded in blood. His blood. The monster in her basement had tricked her. She thought the sword was a way to save him, but it had been a trap to lure him down here and finish the job. It was all her fault. He didn’t have a great life before she intervened, but now he was really dead. The tears dripped down her nose as she lay on her side, one arm beneath her head and the other draped over his lifeless torso. The color had faded from his face, and his skin had taken on an ashy appearance. She had only gotten to see what he looked like for a few minutes, but his look was so wholly him that it fit perfectly. She would never forget what he looked like, especially those amber eyes. </p><p>She could feel the warm blood pooling around her, and she didn’t care. She had failed him. She had spent her life trying to help spirits, and here she had found someone who wasn't a spirit and more than likely created one. Would he become one of the poltergeists she was forced to release? She remembered their screams when she freed them from this plane. It hurt them. She never liked hurting them, but she believed that them being free from their pain and suffering in this word would be worth it. But could she do that to Inuyasha? Could she hurt him and let him leave her forever?</p><p>His growling voice sounded behind her, and she let out a frightened gasp.</p><p>“You bitch! How could you?! I trusted you! You betrayed me! You promised to help me, and you brought me to my death! You deserve to suffer!”</p><p>Her sobs echoed in the surrounding room, punctuated by his growls. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. I already owed you more than I would be able to repay, and now I took something that can never be returned. Plus, I hurt my friend. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am so truly sorry.”</p><p>She didn’t feel the pain, more like pressure. But his snarls erupting near her told her what had happened. She saw his claws pull out of her stomach, coated thick with her blood. At least they would be even again. A life for a life. She had expected death to hurt, but she just felt lost in the darkness. She closed her eyes to let it overtake her and found that she was back in her basement. Inuyasha’s body was on the ground, bleeding. Tears streamed down her cheeks. So, this was going to be her hell. She didn’t deserve forgiveness. She would relive this moment for all of eternity. It replayed over and over again in her mind, and each time she accepted his anger and his swift punishment without argument.</p><p>She couldn’t count how many times she had died by Inuyasha’s hand. She allowed it to keep going and never once tried to protect herself from him. He deserved to deal out her punishment, and if dying by his hands over and over again was her fate in hell, then she would take it. For all eternity.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Miroku came back with incense and several artifacts. He arranged them around the floor and sat in the center. He crossed his legs and began a slight chant. Inuyasha watched on, trying to hope. He had come to care for the miko who showed him no hatred and accepted him, even thinking he was an evil spirit. She had shown him love and care. She had reminded him that there were good people out there. He didn’t want to imagine what his life would be like if she wasn’t in it.</p><p>Miroku’s gasp pulled him out of his thoughts and their eyes met. “Inuyasha, she needs your help. If what I have seen is any indication, you are the one who can save her. How did you eliminate what attacked her in the basement?” </p><p>Inuyasha went to the wall and picked up the sword. “It felt like it was a part of me, but now it feels empty. I dunno where it came from, she brought it home.”</p><p>Souta spoke up, “She found it in a house Ayumi had asked her to cleanse. It needed to be sealed. It was super powerful. But she was attacked when leaving the house and broke her wrist.”</p><p>Miroku looked at the sword, “It is far from empty my friend. But it seems your body took what was stolen. I take it you were cursed?”</p><p>Inuyasha felt his eyes bug out of his head, “How in the hell did you guess that?”</p><p>Miroku shook his head, “It is not important right now. Please come sit next to me and bring the sword.”</p><p>Inuyasha did as he was bid. He wanted to help her. Needed to help her. As he plopped down next to him, he could feel the monk’s power. He closed his eyes and he could almost see Kagome. But she was lying facing away from him in a pool of blood. Miroku’s voice sounded loud in the absolute silence. </p><p>“Do not be fooled, it is not her blood yet. You need to draw your sword and defend her Inuyasha.”</p><p>He looked around for the monk, but he was all alone. Then he heard Kagome sobbing. His body sprung into action before his mind could debate what to do.</p><p>As he stepped up closer, he saw her arm draped over what appeared to be his own body. She was crying over him. At least she thought she was. He reached down to try to touch her arm but the sound of a feral growl behind him stopped his hand from reaching her. He spun around and was face to face with himself. Well, almost. The Inuyasha he was facing was angry and hateful. The Inuyasha he was facing looked practically murderous. Then the bastard started speaking.</p><p>“You bitch! How could you?! I trusted you! You betrayed me! You promised to help me, and you brought me to my death! You deserve to suffer!”</p><p>That pissed him off. He drew the sword from its scabbard and it transformed back into the fang. “Hey, ya fucker! No one talks to Kagome that way!”</p><p>As he spoke he heard her gasp and she rolled over to see him. The light in her eyes returned and anguish was quickly replaced by hope.</p><p>“I-Inu-Inuyasha? But how are you here? I-I let you die…” Her eyes fell to the spot where his body had been a moment before and it was gone. Even the blood that had been pooling beneath her had vanished.</p><p>He looked back to the murderous version of himself and it looked like it wanted to attack, but the hesitation was clearly written all over its face. He never took his eyes off of the other him, but his voice was gentle and caring as he spoke to her.</p><p>“Kagome, stand up and come over here. I ain’t dead.And neither are you. I aim to keep it that way.” She glanced back at the other him and the look of revulsion that showed on his other face pissed him off.</p><p>“Don’t even fucking look at her, ya bastard! Look at me!”</p><p>She finally got her legs to listen and went and stood next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.</p><p>“Listen, none of this is real. You’re trapped in your own mind. Miroku said I had to save you, but I don’t know how. I got rid of the monster in the basement, but not before it had apparently gotten into your head. How do I fix it?”</p><p>She looked back at the other him, but now that she was in his arms it was shifting slowly. It no longer resembled him. His hair was black and greasy. His eyes were red. His face had started to shift and change. It took all of 5 seconds for her to gasp out the name.</p><p>“Naraku?”</p><p>“Well well, Kagome. Here I thought you were finally mine, but your little mutt still had to interfere. I knew I should have talked you out of buying the house. I had your trust and your ear then. Not to mention your body whenever I wanted it. You think that was the first time I put a little something special in your drink? We’ve been friends for years. How many times have we shared a meal? How many times have you left me alone with your drink? Come on now, Kagome. Didn’t you think it was weird that you got so tired after dinner with me? Last time you stopped me, but now I will have you. Whenever I want.” </p><p>Naraku’s smug smile made him sick. He touched her. Over and over without her permission. He could smell the horror radiating off of her at the idea, and he was about to attack as Naraku let all the information given sink in for a moment before he continued.</p><p>“Your preincarnation was easily influenced as well. She listened so attentively when I told her the hanyou who lived here had destroyed whole villages. Spread such tales of terror and pain. She was only too willing to believe me. After all, I knew all the right details since I was the one who had destroyed the villages. She linked his life force to the fang of his father. I had stolen it from your mother, Inuyasha, when I killed her. She had trusted me too. Mortals are all too trusting so long as you dress like you are supposed to be there.”</p><p>Inuyasha couldn’t hold back the visceral growl that welled up. But this time Kagome stepped in front of him. Her reiki was swirling around them. It was glowing intensely. Inuyasha felt the fang in his hand sync up with it, and the power started swirling around it. He could smell the wind surrounding it. He locked eyes with the bastard that had taken far too much from them both already. He would not let this monster have Kagome.</p><p>Naraku lifted his hand, and a tentacle formed and shot out towards Kagome. Inuyasha struck it with the blade and it dissolved, just in time to be replaced by another. And then another. Naraku seemed to have an endless supply of the disgusting things, but it seemed Kagome had had enough. Her reiki swirled closer and his blade sang with the power. A larger tentacle shot out to grab her this time. It barely got within a few feet before Inuyasha struck with the sword. The blast seemed to rip a hole in the dimension they were in. The look on Naraku’s face was stunned for a second. Then Kagome’s reiki pulsed and the blackness in her mind seemed to fade away.</p><p>They both woke up in her living room. Miroku was chanting steadily and Souta was lounging on a chair nearby. The twin gasps pulled both their eyes to Kagome and Inuyasha back and forth until Kagome’s eyes opened.</p><p>She sat up and jumped into Inuyasha’s arms.</p><p>“You came for me. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”</p><p>His arms wrapped around her, “Of course I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha</p><p> </p><p>So, thank you all for joining me in this exciting journey. This one shot has turned into an entire fic for Inukag Week. I hope you have enjoyed it, since I did my best to appease my fans. XD I don't even know how or when I acquired fans. I love you guys so much. I just hope everyone has enjoyed this. This chapter was a little shorter than what I usually post, but it seemed to end so perfectly I couldn't bring myself to change it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 7 Home</p><p> </p><p>After everything was all over Kagome was shocked to find out it had only been a few hours, when in her mind she felt like she had been trapped in that hell for days at the very least. She was mentally exhausted, but Inuyasha carried her back to the couch and tried to set her down, but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Her voice was so soft only he could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just stay with me. I-I need you to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and sat down next to her. She reached her hand out and grabbed his, squeezing slightly. Kagome couldn’t get the image of him lying dead out of her mind, it was breaking her. But so long as she held his hand, she knew he was okay. She wasn’t ready to let go yet. A deep breath left her lungs as she finally felt some of the pain begin to fade. Then she realized Souta and Miroku were staring at her. She had a lot of explaining to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Souta, nice to see you again. Miroku, thanks for coming to help. I guess it’s a little late, but guys this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my little brother Souta and my long-time friend Miroku. I imagine you’ve met, but I doubt you guys actually know how to introduce yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother snickered, and Inuyasha let out a soft “Keh.” Miroku raised a single eyebrow and seemed to be waiting for more from her.</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute, and she released a deep breath. She needed to stop herself from crying. She didn’t want to think about all the things Naraku had said. She didn’t want to think about everything she’d heard in her own head. She needed to focus on what was going around her. Then she felt Inuyasha’s hand squeeze hers. Her eyes reopened, and she hadn’t remembered closing them. </p><p> </p><p>Miroku’s voice cut through everything else, “Kagome, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded instinctively, not even thinking about the actual truth. She wasn’t ready to not be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s voice cut to the quick, “liar.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up instantly, and she choked back a sob. Her chin dropped to her chest and her hands flew up to cover her face. Then she felt herself being spun around and Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she put her face into his chest and began sobbing in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>His voice was soft and calming, but she needed to get this out first. “I’ve got you. I promise, I’ve got you. Go ahead and cry, but I’ve got you. I won’t let him hurt you ever again, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea how long she sobbed into his chest, but when she finally calmed herself down and he released her enough, she was handed a glass of ice water from her brother and a stack of tissues from Miroku.</p><p> </p><p>Miroku waited a minute then spoke again, “I’m sorry, Kagome. That was an awful question. I saw a little bit of what you saw. Of course you aren’t okay. Do you need anything? Do you need a place to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha began growling before she even had a chance to respond. “No, ya idiot. She’s home. Why would she need to go anywhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>The look of incredulousness returned, “I-I guess I just figured since you broke the curse you would want your house back. But if she’s happy here, then I would never suggest anything else. I just didn’t want to impose, or for her to be stuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keh, she’s always welcome here. This is her home just as much as it is mine.” He looked down and met her eyes, “Right?” The soft look in his eyes made her heart pound in a new and welcome way. She couldn’t look away from that soft gold, and she nodded. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips, and a tear dripped from her eye. Then she placed her head back on his chest and she snuggled deep in.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll let me, I’ll stay.” Her voice dropped down to a whisper, hoping he wouldn’t hear her, “I’ll stay forever.”</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his head to her ear, “Can I hold you to that, Ka-Go-Me?”</p><p> </p><p>She accidentally let out a slight ‘eep’ embarrassed that he had heard her. And burrowed deeper into his chest. Then she felt a slight rumble in his chest and all of her fear seemed to vanish. </p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Souta and Miroku left. Inuyasha took her to her bedroom, and she fell asleep quickly. But she woke up screaming in his arms within a couple hours. After that he stayed in her room holding her, and the nightmares didn’t come back that night. She called off work the next day, and he stayed with her the entire day. He kept her in his arms most of the day. The only time she was out of his arms was when she was cooking food for them. When she asked him what he wanted to eat, she was surprised to realize he hadn’t eaten food in several centuries.</p><p> </p><p>She made him her specialty, oden. The adorable noises he made while he slurped the soup was enough to keep her smiling and giggling for the entire meal. After that they returned to the couch where he held her and they vegged out watching tv. She didn’t remember falling asleep in his arms, but she had never felt so safe. It felt like home. She knew the house was supposed to be her home, but she had never felt so at home than laying in his arms. She wanted it to last forever, and if the way Inuyasha was reacting towards her, it was seeming like an actual possibility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>